


A Nightmare

by HyperYamahano



Category: SCP Foundation, scp sedition
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comfort, Gen, Hallucinations, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperYamahano/pseuds/HyperYamahano
Summary: The Watch has a nightmare that's more out of the ordinary than his other ones.
Relationships: Isaac Watchthorne & Jacobs
Kudos: 5





	1. Help Me!

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are copied from my Wattpad account, so don't expect updates to be consistent or quick.
> 
> I do not own these characters! All characters are from SCP Sedition!

_It was dark. Isaac was sprawled on the once clean floor of the SCP Foundation. His blood quickly pooled around him while his guts just lay on the floor. He was all alone. Everything hurt. It hurt to scream. He didn't even know how he got into this situation. One minute he was doing some paperwork for the Foundation, and the next turned into this. For the first time in a long time, he was actually scared for his life._

_He then heard footsteps coming towards him. They could help him! Despite the pain, Isaac did his best to make some kind of noise to gain the person's attention. He banged on the floor and made a mixture of whimpers, groans, and screams. Isaac could hear them getting closer, which brought some relief to him._

_The person finally stood in front of the interviewer. It was hard to make out, but Isaac could see that Jacobs was the one standing before him. He felt a wave of relief wash over him._

_"Jacobs! Oh thank God you're here! Help me please!" Isaac said in a pained voice. He soon realized something was off. Jacobs just stood there. He didn't say anything. He wasn't displaying any emotion. He just stared at Isaac._

_"Please, Jacobs! It hurts so much!" Isaac pleaded with the man. Again, Jacobs did and said nothing. It was like he was a robot. The interviewer just wanted the pain to stop._

_"I'll do anything! Just please help me!" Isaac screamed. Or as much as he could that is._

_Jacobs then stepped on and over Isaac's body like he was nothing. That made Isaac nearly scream. After that, the man started to walk away into the darkness._

_"Wait! Jacobs! Please help me! I don't wanna die! Please!" Isaac cried, but Jacobs never came back. He was all alone again. He just started crying, mumbling for Jacobs to come back and help him and how he was scared. The darkness soon just enveloped him._

_"It's ok, Isaac. I'll make this quick for you," a voice spoke. He didn't know who said it. He didn't recognize the voice nor did he see anyone around him. Soon enough, he felt-_

Isaac woke up in a cold sweat. He quickly scanned his body for any injuries but found nothing. He felt no physical pain either. It was just a dream. That didn't matter. It felt so real. He was terrified for his life and nearly died. No one helped him either.

He soon just broke down sobbing. The interviewer didn't give a damn if anyone heard him. He had nightmares nearly every night, but none of them were usually this bad. Most of them were usually about his childhood trauma, but this was the first time he had one in the facility. Isaac knew he wasn't going back to bed for the rest of the night.


	2. Avoidance

It was growing harder and harder by the hour for Isaac to stay awake. The interviewer was at his desk in his room, going over the notes from his latest interview along with notes from his past interviews. He was exhausted from staying up, but he really didn't want to risk having that nightmare again as he had a history of recurring nightmares. Plus, he didn't want to get chewed out by the Foundation again. It's not like he had a history of sleeping at work. It was more of the fact that Isaac would give his superiors shit if they did something that complicated the interview. It was hard enough to get information out of these SCPs as it was.

God, he needed some coffee. Isaac left his room and headed to the cafeteria. He must have looked like shit as other employees were just staring at him. His eyes lit up as much as they could when he spotted SCP-294. The interviewer knew he was gonna be drinking the good shit today.

As he grabbed his cup of coffee, he was interrupted by one of the guards. McCrimmon was it? Isaac wasn't sure. It was hard to tell who was who with the thousands of employees that worked at the SCP Foundation, and it didn't exactly help when all the guards wore the same protective gear.

"Watch, Jacobs said he needed you in his office to discuss something," the guard said.

"Ok. Tell him I'm busy reviewing some paperwork, and I'll pay him a visit when I get some free time," the interviewer replied. The guard nodded, and they both left the cafeteria.

At least Isaac was right. That was McCrimmon. He knew the guard had helped Jacobs in the past, and he still helps Jacobs today. He was essentially Jacobs's right hand man. However, that was really all he knew about the man as they rarely spoke.

Returning to his room, Isaac sat down and put the coffee on his desk. He looked down at the pile of interview folders in front of him and sighed. He had a long day ahead of him.

A couple hours passed with Isaac still looking over interview notes. He had only gotten through half of them so far. He also went back to the cafeteria a couple of times for coffee refills. He was damn near addicted to it, not just because he was exhausted but also because 294 really did make the best coffee.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Isaac to jump. The interviewer quickly turned to see who it was found Jacobs standing in his door frame.

"Jesus Watch! How much coffee have you had already?" Jacobs immediately questioned. Isaac just turned back to his work and gave him a shrug, causing Jacobs to sigh.

"Fine. It's not what I'm here for anyways. What I'm here for is you. I thought I told McCrimmon to tell you that I needed to see you," Jacobs said.

"And I told him to tell you that I'd visit you when I get some free time, and I still have some paperwork to look over," Isaac responded, waving some interview folders in the air.

"You're still looking over those? I thought you'd be done by now," Jacobs said confused.

"I'm just tired today. As I said before, I'll meet with you when I get the chance," Isaac replied.

Accepting his answer, Jacobs sighed and left the room, returning to his office. Isaac didn't even make eye contact with him. Even if it wasn't him, the Jacobs in his dream ignored him and left him to die. Normally, he would have jumped at the chance to see Jacobs, just to get away from his work for a bit, but he just couldn't bear to be within his vicinity. The interviewer sighed and got back to work, taking as much time as he could to avoid seeing Jacobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, updates aren't gonna be consistent. I just kinda write when I feel motivated


	3. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I posting a chapter at 3 AM? I was doing Splatfest and kinda got motivated to write :)

Isaac sat at his desk sewing little doll versions of various SCPs, accidentally pricking his hand a couple times. He really was trying to look like he was working just to avoid seeing Jacobs. Plus, sewing was a good pastime and a good way to calm himself down. He knew he had to talk to Jacobs eventually, but the interviewer would cross that road when he got to it.

Unfortunately, that road came sooner than he would have liked as Jacobs entered his room.

"Isaac, we really need to talk," Jacobs said bluntly, no hellos or anything.

"Jacobs, I'm-"

"Isaac, I know damn well you're not working on those papers. You already turned them in and that was your only work for the day. I know you're not busy."

"Fine. Let's talk," Isaac sighed, finally caving in. Jacobs took a seat, taking a look around the interviewer's barren room. Perhaps, he could convince the O5 Council to give Isaac a bit more freedom considering he's cooped up in this room most of the time, but he doubts he could convince them.

"Look, I know you've been avoiding me today. Can you at least tell me what's been going on?" Jacobs questioned.

"Getting straight to the point, eh? Didn't you originally wanna talk about something else?" Isaac retaliated, continuing to sew just to avoid eye contact.

"Don't dodge the question. I'm worried about you, so please just tell me what's wrong," Jacobs said.

Isaac stopped his sewing and looked at Jacobs for a second before looking down at the ground. Seeing him just made his stomach churn. All he could see was the blank stare that the Jacobs in his dream gave him.

"I-... It's not that easy for me to tell you. I just can't bear to be around you for awhile," the interviewer said quietly.

"Fine. I'm not gonna push you. Just tell me when you're ready," the other man sighed. Isaac nodded in response and went back to sewing.

The two eventually got around to discussing what they originally needed to talk about. Just some general stuff about the Foundation and some possible people and SCPs they could use for their plan. All they would need is for a chance to discuss their plan with the others. Before Jacobs went to talk to Isaac, he asked McCrimmon to loop the camera feed, so he could actually talk to the man without raising suspicion.

"I think it's about time I left. I'll have your assignment ready for tomorrow," Jacobs said, realizing the time. Isaac nodded and waved goodbye to him as he left.

Normally, Isaac would have gone to bed, but it was gonna be a sleepless night for him.


	4. Hallucinations

It was just a little past midnight. Isaac sat in his desk, scribbling down anything that came to mind, whether it be random thoughts, things that have happened some time this week, or just anything in general. He needed to keep his mind occupied, and the man didn't want to interrupt anyone's sleep or shift just for him to go get some coffee. He needed to keep himself from sleeping. He just wouldn't allow it.

Then Isaac started hearing voices. He quickly looked around the room to see a dozen people standing right behind and beside him. They included his dead sister, his dead parents, various D-Class individuals he's seen die, and plenty of others. He quickly scrambled around to find his medication as they whispered nasty things into his ears, only to find that the pill bottle was empty. Fuck! He forgot to get a refill when his I-Class status was reinstated.

He huddled into a corner and just covered his ears. The interviewer would just wait it out until morning and get some pills from the infirmary. Should be pretty easy, right?

The hallucinations just surrounded him and kept whispering things into his ear. They asked why the man didn't save them or how selfish and a terrible person he was for only helping himself. It stung the worst when his sister spoke. She kept asking why he would kill her and how it was his fault she was dead.

"I'M SORRY. I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU. I-I JUST WANTED TO HELP YOU," Isaac screamed as tears started pouring from his eyes. He didn't care who he woke up or whatever. He just wanted the voices to stop.

Unfortunately for him, the voices never stopped. They grew louder and nastier as time went on.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!" Isaac yelled.

Eventually, he got up and pushed his way through the hallucinations to leave his room. He ran to Jacobs's room on instinct. He usually went to him for help. The interviewer didn't give a damn if he couldn't stomach being around the other man. He just couldn't stand to be alone with them.

Isaac eventually made it to Jacobs's room and immediately started banging on the door like his life depended on it. It did depend on it in his mind. The door opened to reveal a half-awake Jacobs in his boxers.

"WHAT THE HEL-" Jacobs started to yell until he saw Isaac. Oh boy did he look like shit. Messier hair than normal, crying, and he was gripping himself. Before he could ask any questions, the interviewer just let himself in and sat in a nearby desk. He just looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with anything in the room.

"Isaac, what's wrong? What the hell happened?" Jacobs questioned. He went to give Isaac some sort of comfort, but the other man recoiled, so perhaps it wasn't the best time for physical contact.

"They're following me. They won't stop. I WANT IT TO STOP!" Isaac cried, gripping himself harder. He still refused to make any eye contact with Jacobs.

"Who's following you?" Jacobs questioned further, receiving no response from the other man. He just kept crying. Jacobs soon started connecting the dots and realized what was wrong.

The man sighed and sat on the floor, next to Isaac.

"If you want, I can stay with you until they go away," Jacobs offered. Isaac just nodded and wiped away some of his tears.

He looked up to see his sister and parents standing outside the door. The interviewer quickly looked back down. He just needed to occupy his mind with something else. Anything else.

No better time than no to tell him. Isaac started explaining why he avoided Jacobs. The nightmare, how Jacobs just ignored him and stepped on him like he was nothing, how he almost died until he woke up. After getting permission, Jacobs rubbed Isaac's body in a kind of comforting manner. He didn't exactly know what to say, so this was really the most he could do.

They eventually talked about other things until the hallucinations went away. Jacobs could tell Isaac was exhausted.

"I'll be sure to get you more of your medication. As for now, I think you better get to bed," Jacobs said.

"Uhh, could you come back with me, just to be sure they don't come back?" Isaac asked. Jacobs just nodded, and they walked back to the interviewer's room together.

As soon as Isaac laid down on his bed, he soon realized just how tired he actually was.

"Goodnight," Jacobs said before leaving. He got no response as Isaac was asleep in a matter of seconds after laying down.


	5. Back Again

_Isaac was once again in the SCP Foundation, but he wasn't on the ground, writhing in pain. The walls and floor were covered in entrails and blood. He started to hear whisperings around the facility, and that combined with the current scene made his instincts kick in. Isaac had to run._

_The man rushed through the labyrinth of rooms and corridors to try to find a way out. Along the way, he found the corpses of several scientists and guards. It gave him all the more reason to find a way out. He didn't want to stay and wait around to find out whoever or whatever did all this._

_Suddenly, he came to a checkpoint, and of course, he didn't have a keycard on him. Great. Just fucking great._

_"Guess I gotta steal one from one of the scientists. Not like they'll mind anyways…" Isaac mumbled to himself as he ran back to find one of the scientist's corpses. The interviewer was lucky enough to find a level three keycard on the first scientist he checked. Unfortunately, once he grabbed that keycard, a strange darkness started to envelope the area around him._

_However, he recognized the darkness. It was the same darkness that swallowed him in his first dream. Oh fuck. He was trapped with that damn thing._

_Immediately, Isaac booked it and went straight to the checkpoint. Luckily for him, the level three keycard was all he needed to get through the checkpoint._

_Past that checkpoint, he discovered the bodies of more scientists, guards, and even the bodies of a couple SCPs. One one hand, Isaac was glad he didn't have to deal with SCPs on top of that darkness, but on the other hand, it terrified him that this thing was able to neutralize some keter SCPs. He wanted out now._

_Eventually, the interviewer reached another checkpoint. Unfortunately, his keycard wasn't working for this checkpoint. Just as he was about to find another keycard on another scientist, the darkness was right behind him. No going back now._

_Isaac just curdled up the fetal position, hoping that his death would be quick, unlike last time. Again, he was enveloped in the darkness. The voices started whispering to him again._

_"Nonononononononono," Isaac repeated to himself. The voices then stopped. The interviewer waited for death, but it never came._

_Suddenly, he heard another voice, different from the whispers. It called out to Isaac. It sounded like- ___

__"ISAAC!" Jacobs yelled as he tried to shake the interviewer awake. It worked as Isaac jolted up. He took a quick look around the room. There was Jacobs of course, but there were also two guards standing in the doorway. Jacobs was obviously worried, but it was hard to get a read on what the guards were thinking. You couldn't really see their faces due to the equipment they wore._ _

__Isaac quickly hugged Jacobs and began crying into his lab coat, causing Jacobs to signal the guards to leave for a bit. He just comforted Isaac in any way he could._ _

__"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jacobs asked, earning a nod from Isaac. And that's what they did._ _


	6. Back To Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and the end. I kinda regret extending it since I really didn't know what to do after Chapter 3, but I had fun nonetheless. It's definitely not my best work, but I still hope y'all liked it! :)

It had been about a month after Isaac had his nightmares. Jacobs had gotten him a refill on his medication and had gotten him a sleep therapist for his nightmares. During this time, Jacobs cancelled all SCP interviews until further notice, and during this time, Isaac allowed himself to heal and trust Jacobs again. He allowed himself to discuss with Jacobs the deep-seated issues that his nightmares have caused, so he could allow himself to heal.

Since he was doing better mentally, besides the other deep-seated issues he never brought up, he was finally allowed to do interviews again. With clipboard in hand, the interviewer walked down the hallways of the facility to his next assignment. He walked in the door and found Jacobs and a couple guards waiting there for him.

“Hey, Jacobs,” Isaac greeted.

“Hello, Watch,” Jacobs greeted back.

“Ready for another day of hell?” Isaac asked with a chuckle. He took a good look at the SCP he was supposed to be interviewing and looked down at the information sheet. Another Keter class SCP.

“You took the words out of my mouth,” Jacobs responded with a smile.

“It’ll be a miracle if I don’t get sent to the infirmary after this,” Isaac said, mentally preparing himself.

“Good luck out there,” Jacobs said, giving the interviewer a pat on the back. Isaac sighed and took a step inside the chamber. Time for work.


End file.
